clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
Captain Rockhopper (commonly known as 'Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate penguin and a sailor who regularly sails to Club Penguin Island in his ship, the Migrator, about every two months or so. He is always accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. You can also get a stamp for being in the same room as him. His ship is always docked at the Beach. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog.The catalog includes items such as pirate hats, telescopes, Migrator background, Penguins can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers when he docks on Club Penguin Island. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper by clicking what is usually the "Add Buddy" icon on his player card. Rockhopper is named after the actual species of penguin. Club Penguin has a multitude of servers, and Rockhopper can often be hard to find. Trackers are not an option, because they are fake, but some work with lookouts on different servers. Some penguins have xat chat boxes on their blogs, so people can chat with each other to find out where Rockhopper and other famous penguins are. Don't worry; they have mods so people don't be rude. Every time he comes, he brings a new free item with him, in the Ship Hold. Rockhopper's Rare Items :See main article: Pirate Catalog. while walking Yarr.]] Red Puffles In December 2006, Rockhopper introduced red puffles (originally from Rockhopper Island) to Club Penguin for everybody to adopt. Book Rockhopper has written a book, "Rockhopper and the Stowaway". This story originally came to Club Penguin as a message in a bottle at the Beach. Players can read this book in the Library. Bambadee was introduced to the world here. New Room On April 27, 2007, Rockhopper came back. The Migrator was decorated for this, and he brought along new items. The Migrator had a new room, the Ship Hold, where the new items were sold. Mystery of the Boxes In September 2007, Rockhopper docked on Club Penguin with several boxes. Rockhopper gave no hint of their contents and placed them in the Lighthouse. It was not until penguins accidentally broke one of the boxes that they learned Rockhopper was preparing a massive carnival party, known today as the Fall Fair, but when the party started, he wasn't there to celebrate it. Save The Migrator Project For a full timeline, see Save The Migrator Project. Rockhopper was spotted on January 17 2008, and it appears the Migrator was hit by an iceberg and his ship was slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were both fine, though. On January 23, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the Beach. On Friday, February 1 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the Beach with a sign that said, "Save the Migrator". It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. The Aqua Grabber was built to obtain pieces of the sunken Migrator. Those who finished the game were rewarded with a wheel pin. The boat was periodically changed depending on the status of the ship. At the start of February, there was just a toolbox. Over time, more tools appeared and parts of the Migrator were scattered around the Beach. On March 28, when the ship was complete (but very dirty) a sink appeared at the booth. When the ship was completed, Gary the Gadget Guy brought his new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000, to the Beach to call Rockhopper. You could see him coming in his rowboat toward Club Penguin at the top of the Lighthouse. Rockhopper rewarded the penguins by giving us the Captain's Quarters Key pin so that we could enter his Captain's Quarters. Before Rockhopper released his key to the public, there was a rumor that the key did not exist. But, if you asked him where the key was, he would say "Arrr, The key be under me hat!". However, a picture shows him taking it out of his beard. Rockhopper's Possible Relatives On the Sensei 'Characters' page there's two pictures which compare Rockhopper and Sensei. They could be related! Check them out! Party and New Rooms On the 25th of April, 2008, Rockhopper and Yarr had a celebration party and they opened the Crow's Nest. On April 28, he hid the Key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find. To get the Key, visit the Book Room, located above the Coffee Shop. Go to the Book Room, and select The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Flip to the very last page and you will see the key. The Key lets you go into the Captain's Quarters when the Migrator is docked on the Beach. It also doubles as a pin. Summer Events *In June 2008, Rockhopper's ship was seen in the Telescope, coming back to the island. *He docked on June 27, 2008, and brought with him a Grey Pirate Coat, a Pirate Dress, a Flamingo furniture item, a Stuffed Parrot as a free item, and a Ship-in-a-bottle furniture item. *Rockhopper returned on August 9, after being seen in the Telescope. *There was a paper boat hunt, each part containing a piece of the ship igloo blueprint which created a blueprint background. *He designed a ship igloo. Talk Like A Pirate Day On September 18, 2008, Rockhopper requested in the Penguin Times for penguins to dress up and talk like pirates on the following day. This is based on "International Talk Like A Pirate Day", a parodic event in the USA which occurs every September 19 since 1996. Puffle Party 2009 During the Puffle Party 2009, Rockhopper was seen walking Yarr for the first time. Walt Disney World Resort Costume Character you could get from meeting Rockhopper at Disney World.]] *In April 2009, Disney announced on the What's New Blog that Rockhopper made an in-person appearance (as a costume character) at Walt Disney World Resort (in Orlando, FL)'s "Hollywood Studios" (what used to be MGM Studios) between April 30 and May 13. He was also giving out a new background with a blue penguin on it. *At Disney World, Rockhopper appeared with a light blue penguin. It is possible this penguin is Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. **A video of Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. The Fair 2009 Rockhopper was spotted in the telescope on August 27, 2009, just in time for The Fair 2009. Rockhopper arrived back to Club Penguin Island in time to set up The Fair 2009. He was the penguin who set up the members-only Great Puffle Circus and hired the puffle trainer for the Circus. Holiday Party 2009 Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin in time for the Holiday Party 2009. His ship held a Coins for Change raising event, where players could play Treasure Hunt and then donate the coins earned to Coins For Change in the Captains Quarters. March 2010 Rockhopper came to Club Penguin with the Hidden Treasure Background. Yarr was missing during his visit. Island Adventure Party 2010 Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin in time for the Island Adventure Party 2010. On the day Rockhopper was supposed to come (June 21), in the morning of that day, the Migrator was not there and many penguins were mad because of this. The Fair 2010 Rockhopper returned with a new background. It has him on the right side of his ship with Yarr on the left. Rockhopper was also spoted is all the decreated rooms for the fall fair 2010. Hoilday Party 2010 Rockhopper returned with the same background as The Fair one. Before he visited he brought a bunch of boxes with Tubes in them. Earth Day 2011 Rockhopper returned on Earth Day 2011 with new Earth Day items, Rockhopper also gives a new background out now. Gifts Penguins lucky enough to meet Rockhopper can receive a special gift from him. There were three gifts available by meeting him: *An Eye Patch (The original item until featured in his catalog) *A signed background **From May 22, this background also featured Yarr. *A jungle signed background (which was unique to a visit in which he was carrying a vast array of plants and trees in the Migrator during the Adventure Party 2009) would look after it with a telescope]] Player Card In Rockhoppers' player card, there is not a "make friend" button (instead there is a box button which if you click on you get a background). If you click on the "Go to igloo" button, it goes to the Migrator. All other buttons (Find Friend, Send Mail, Ignore and Report) are disabled. *In the past, the box button used to be a smiling face. *Only Rockhopper can make friends with other penguins. If you are a friend of Rockhopper, he will not appear on your friends list. He will visit you. This is valid for every penguin except Billybob. *Yarr is seen doing the same facial expression as Rockhopper on Rockhopper's player card. Rockhopper Island Rockhopper comes to Rockhopper Island whenever he is away from Club Penguin. It is the home of red puffles, which was Rochopper's gift from him to Club Penguin on December 2006. Rockhopper also gives rare items from Rockhopper Island. Many penguins have believed you can go to Rockhopper Island. However, there is no proof of such thing yet. Because he is out of Club Penguin about 2 or 3 months, He is probably on Rockhopper Island for 1 month, and returns to Club Penguin afterwards. Stories Sometimes, Rockhopper tells stories to other penguins while he is waddling around Club Penguin Island, often at the Cove and the Migrator. The SharkI SEE SOMETHING YE ME KNOW WHAT IT BE? IT MUST BE A SHARK! BIGGER THEN ME SHIP!!! ME START SWIMMING!! ME SWIM AROUND THE ISLAND! A THOUSAND TIMES!!! ME BE MIGHTY FAST! BUT NOT FASTER THAN THE SHE GET TIRED AND SWAM AWAY! ME BE THE FASTEST PIRATE! The Cream Soda So there I was drinking me cream soda. I was so thirsty, I drank the whole barrel! But then i realized something, I wasn’t drinking cream soda at all! Do ye know what it was? It was shampoo! I was coughing up bubbles for a week. It was awful! Learn from ye mistakes! Always check the label on ye barrel! The Bubblegum Another story?! Okay Mateys. So there I was on my ship Sailing the seas with Yarr at my side. Yarr was chewing bubble gum. When all of a sudden Right in my beard, It was a sticky mess! I was picking it out for a week. The end Mateys. And that's all for Now. The Giant Clam I was sailing when I saw something It looked like a giant clam! I told it a story About Coins for Change The clam was to happy that it gave me a pearl! The Scrooge One night on the Migrator three ghosts appeared, the ghost of Christmas past, the ghost of Christmas present, and the ghost of Halloween. They told me I had to shape up! I told them I be not the Scrooge! They said "Oh sorry." and left! Then he said "BA-HUMBUG!" and Ran off to his home. And that be the tall tale of the Scrooge! The Dessert Island "SO THERE I WAS!" "MAROONED ON A DESERT ISLAND" "WITHOUT ANY FOOD!" "I SEARCHED THE WHOLE ISLAND" "UNDER ROCKS", "UNDER WATER" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "IT WASNT A DESERT ISLAND..." "...IT WAS A DESSERT ISLAND" "MADE OF DESSERTS!" "SO I ATE CHOCOLATE PUDDING" The Mermaid "SO THERE I WAS!" "SAILING THE SEVEN SEAS" "WHEN I SPOTTED A MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOW!" "I STEERED TOWARD HER" "WANTING TO ASK HER ABOUT TREASURE" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "SHE WASNT A MERMAID AT ALL" "SHE WAS A TUNA FISH IN A WIG!" Flying Gold "SO THERE I WAS!" "SEARCHING A DARK CAVE FOR TREASURE" "SUDDENLY ME TORCH WENT OUT" "AND I WAS SURROUNDED BY FLYING GOLD" "IT WAS FLOATING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" "I WAS SO CONFUSED!" "BUT THEN I REALIZED" "IT WASNT GOLD AT ALL" "IT WAS FIREFLIES!" "SO I FOLLOWED THEM OUT OF THE CAVE" The Cream Soda THERE I WAS ON ME SHIP AND I FOUND IT WAS RAINING CREAM SODA! I FOUND ME CREAM SODA BARRELS HAD JUST EXPLODED! I CAUGHT SOME IN ME HAT AND DRANK IT VERY SLOWLY, AND IT LASTED ME TILL I GOT HERE! THE END The Giant Shrimp THERE I WAS IN A CAVE ME POCKETS FULL OF TREASURE SURROUNDED BY GIANT SHRIMP THERE WAS GIANT SHRIMP TO THE LEFT AND GIANT SHRIMP TO THE RIGHT BUT GUESS WHAT MATEYS? I REALIZED GIANT SHRIMP WERE REALLY SMALL! I WALKED OVER THEM AND GOT OUT OF THE CAVE! THE END Trivia *It used to be possible to send a card to Rockhopper or add him to your ignore list, but these features were removed. *When asked, he said he saw the Kraken one day. He might have seen the Giant Squid. *He is scared of heights, so he never visits the Mountain or the Dojo. *He was the first meetable character in Club Penguin. *Rockhopper said that Yarr's favorite puffle performance at The Fair 2010 is the Puffle Cannonball. *Also during The Fair 2010, Rockhopper, while looking for Yarr, said that the Red Puffle that was performing was Yarr, and after the performance, he started to walk Yarr. *Just like Flare, Yarr has another action he can do besides dancing with Rockhopper. *When he met Bambadee/ bambadee gave him a Friendship Bracelet as a gift! Quotes *''Test your pirate power!Ahhh....I can't....lift...ahhh.....this....hammer....(The Fair 2010 at the Dock) *''Do ye like boogers? (says it every time you see him ] *''Do ye want to race to The Great Puffle Circus? (The Fair 2010 at the Migrator)'' *''Yarr harr!'' *''So, how ye be liking the party?''(The Fair 2010) **Rockhopper is talking to certain players in these quotes Gallery of Rockhopper Pictures File:Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card. File:Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. File:Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. File:Rockhopper in game real.PNG|Rockhopper, in game. File:Rockhopper dance.PNG|rockhopper danceing in a conga line. File:Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board The Migrator. File:Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting on a chair at the Pizza Parlor. File:Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator. File:Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. File:Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. File:Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. File:Scared Captain.jpg|Shocked/Scared Rockhopper. File:RochopperCPTrainer.png|A fake Rockhopper made by using CP Trainer. File:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator decorated for Christmas. File:RockKey.jpg|Rockhopper with his key. File:Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could be Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. File:Rh new bg.png|The second Rockhopper Background. File:Ffrock.jpg|His Migrator ready for the Fall Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010. File:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator Decorated for Christmas 2009. File:Rockhopper-237x300.png|Rockhopper looking at his map. File:NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Rockhopper's newest Background File:REAL PIC!.PNG|a glitch at the fall fair 2010. File:RockhopperTamborineglitch.png|A glitch from The Fair 2010 that when Rockhopper danced he looked like playing a tambourine File:Apr2011.png|rockhoppers Earth Day 2011 backround Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 3.20.52 PM.png|Rockhopper at Earth Day 2011 Kcp63 meeting Rockhopper April 2011.PNG|A penguin with Rockhopper's newest Earth Day Background|link=http://kcp63cp.webs.com/Trackers/Rockhopper.html *Rockhopper's Key *Rockhopper's Journal *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Rockhopper Cave *Yarr *Penguin *Famous Penguins *Sensei *Migrator *Rockhopper stamp Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Rockhopper Spotters Category:Rockhopper Category:Famous Penguins Category:Owners Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Rockhopper Spotters Category:Rockhopper